fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Scooperia Refined
Papa's Scooperia Refined is a game by Fanofkinopio where you bake cookies and top them with delectable ice cream! The custom worker is only available for this game. It will be released on the FanofkinopiOS, as well as a limited-edition game card for Papa's Scooperia Deluxe and a sticker book. Introduction The custom worker is playing Wheel of Fortune! and is at the final round where the special prize has something to do with Papa Lewis. The custom worker guesses the final phrase correctly and wins the grand prize. Papa Lewis comes over, congratulates them and informs them they will get free ice-cream sundaes from Papa's Scooperia FOR LIFE. The next morning, the custom worker goes to Papa's Scooperia and sees that outside, Papa Lewis is about to go on a holiday. Papa Lewis states that the contract for free ice-cream also includes working there. He hands the custom worker a uniform and keys, while a confused and dismayed worker walks into Papa's Scooperia. Ending Papa Lewis returns from his holiday feeling refreshed. He offers the custom worker a free trip around the world, but they decline it, preferring serving ice creams to customers than going on a holiday. Stations * Order Station * Dough Station * Bake Station * Build Station Customers * Shelly (Tutorial) * Tayuya (After Tutorial) * Irona Pol (Random) * Eleanor (Random) * Marissa (Random) * Buta (Random) * Shiro (Random) * Mosia Pol (Random) * Bill Smith (Random) * Olive (Time) * Jeffe (Time) * Danny (Time) * Camilla (Time) * Rob D. (Time) * Carson (Time) * Jola (Time) * Gaston (Time) * Candice (Time) * Gloria (Time) * Danielle (Time) * Charlotte (Time) * Isla (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Walter (Time) * Ben (Time) * Zarah (Time) * Frit (Time) * Luno (Time) * Jason (Time) * Caitlyn (Time) * Harley (Time) * Honk (Day 2) * Juan Pablo (Rank 2) * Muddle (Rank 3) * Denmark (Rank 4) * Eric (Rank 5) * Fanofkinopio (Rank 6) * JK55556 (Rank 7) * Mary (Rank 8) * Jade (Rank 9) * Cure Kohaku (Rank 10) * Antonio (Rank 11) * Isabelle (Rank 12) * Lilli (Rank 13) * Mason (Rank 14) * Sasha (Rank 15) * Mae (Rank 16) * Lachesis (Rank 17) * Myrrh (Rank 18) * Ikebana (Rank 19) * Savannah (Rank 20) * Tess (Rank 21) * Logan (Rank 22) * Astra (Rank 23) * France (Rank 24) * Bella (Rank 25) * Nei (Rank 26) * Lily (Rank 27) * Cordelia (Rank 28) * Jack (Rank 29) * Kaitekai (Rank 30) * Stile (Rank 31) * Zein (Rank 32) * September (Rank 33) * Monika (Rank 34) * Meagan (Rank 35) * Azura (Rank 36) * Aliah (Rank 37) * Quicksilver (Rank 38) * Victor (Rank 39) * Issac (Rank 40) * Wester (Rank 41) * Jerome (Rank 42) * Perry (Rank 43) * Cara (Rank 44) * Wario (Rank 45) * Bianca (Rank 46) * Sylvina (Rank 47) * Samantha (Rank 48) * Kitty (Rank 49) * Chet (Rank 50) * Lizzy (Rank 51) * Erika (Rank 52) * Oliver (Rank 53) * Charlie (Rank 54) * Actor (Rank 55) * Fowlwing (Rank 56) * Monica (Rank 57) * Nestor (Rank 58) * Jackson (Rank 59) * Cinbara (Rank 60) * Ophelia (Rank 61) * Andrei (Rank 62) * Japoy (Rank 63) * Phoebe (Rank 64) * Papa Lewis (Rank 65) Closers * George (Monday) * Kumi (Tuesday) * Mex (Wednesday) * Celica (Thursday) * Berri (Friday) * Chester (Saturday) * Christina (Food critic, Sunday) Ingredients Cookie Doughs * Traditional Cookie (Start) * Fudge Cookie (Start) * Oatmeal Cookie (Start) * Kitsilano Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Cure Kohaku) * Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Sasha) * Brown Butter Bourbon Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 24 with France) * Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Meagan) * Gingerbread Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Azura) * Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Wario) * Snickerdoodle Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Cinbara) Dough Mixables * Chocolate Chips (Start) * White Chocolate Chips (Start) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Yum n' Ms (Start) * Mini Mallows (Start) * Toasted Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Juan Pablo) * Toffee Chunks (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Eric) * Raspberries (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Jade) * Citrus Zest (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Mini Strawberry Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Mason) * Blueberries (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Cordelia) * Dried Apricots (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Issac) * Blackberry and Raspberry Bark (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Kitty) * Crushed Pretzels (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Actor) * Fanofkinopio Treats (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Fowlwing) * Sherbet (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Nestor) * 100s and 1000s (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Phoebe) Ice Creams * Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) * Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) * Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) * Cookies and Cream (Start) * Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Start) * Rocky Road (Unlocked on Day 2 with Honk) * Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Denmark) * Fairy Floss Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Fanofkinopio) * Mackinac Island Fudge Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 7 with JK55556) * Coffee Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Lilli) * Bubblegum Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Myrrh) * Chocolate Honeycomb Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tess) * Mango Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Bella) * Kiwi Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Stile) * Liquorice Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Quicksilver) * Cherry Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Victor) * Durian Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Wester) * Raspberry Ripple (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Perry) * Spumoni (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Samantha) * Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Chet) * Red Bean Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Lizzy) * Neapolitan Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Oliver) * Butter Pecan Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Jackson) * Fried Vanilla Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Lewis) Sauces * Chocolate Sauce (Start) * Strawberry Sauce (Start) * Caramel Sauce (Start) * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Start) * Butterscotch Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Hot Fudge Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Savannah) * Raspberry Jam Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Japoy) Shakers * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Rock Candy (Start) * Shaved Chocolate (Start) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Shaved Mint (Start) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Mary) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Nei) * Pistachios (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Cara) * White and Pink Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Charlie) * Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Ophelia) Placeables * Cherries (Start) * Banana (Start) * Waffle Cone (Start) * Mint Bars (Start) * Salted Caramel (Start) * Gumdrops (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Muddle) * Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Ikebana) * Sugarplum (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Astra) * Strawberry Macaron (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Jack) * Assorted Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Kaitekai) * Ladyfinger Biscuit (Unlocked at Rank 33 with September) * Chocolate Dipped Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Monika) Holidays New holidays in bold. * Fanofkinopio's Birthday (Od), unlocked at Rank 6 with Fanofkinopio, favoured by Fanofkinopio, JK55556, Mary, Jade, Cure Kohaku, Shelly, Camilla and Ben. * Cinco de Mayo (Njörun), unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio, favoured by Antonio, Isabelle, Lilli, Mason, Sasha, Tayuya, Rob D. and Zarah. * Summer Luau (Dain), unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae, favoured by Mae, Lachesis, Myrrh, Ikebana, Savannah, Irona Pol, Carson and Frit. * Starlight Jubilee (Neir), unlocked at Rank 21 with Tess, favoured by Tess, Logan, Astra, France, Bella, Eleanor, Jola and Luno. * Icy Island's Fruit Festival (Ulir), unlocked at Rank 26 with Nei, favoured by Nei, Lily, Cordelia, Jack, Kaitekai, Marissa, Gaston and Jason. * Maple Mornings (Fjalar), unlocked at Rank 31 with Stile, favoured by Stile, Zein, September, Monika, Meagan, Buta, Candice and Caitlyn. * Halloween (Thrud), unlocked at Rank 36 with Azura, favoured by Azura, Aliah, Quicksilver, Victor, Issac, Shiro, Gloria and Harley. * Thanksgiving (Ced), unlocked at Rank 41 with Wester, favoured by Wester, Jerome, Perry, Cara, Wario, Mosia Pol, Danielle and Honk. * Christmas (Bragi), unlocked at Rank 46 with Bianca, favoured by Bianca, Sylvina, Samantha, Kitty, Chet, Bill Smith, Charlotte and Juan Pablo. * New Year (Heim), unlocked at Rank 51 with Lizzy, favoured by Lizzy, Erika, Oliver, Charlie, Actor, Olive, Isla and Muddle. * Valentine's Day (Baldr), unlocked at Rank 56 with Fowlwing, favoured by Fowlwing, Monica, Nestor, Jackson, Cinbara, Jeffe, Crystal and Denmark. * Holi (Hezul), unlocked at Rank 61 with Ophelia, favoured by Ophelia, Andrei, Japoy, Phoebe, Papa Lewis, Danny, Walter and Eric. Holiday Ingredients There are five holiday ingredients - two ice creams, one sauce, one mixable and one placeable. Fanofkinopio's Birthday * Vanilla and Boysenberry Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Fanofkinopio) * Jelly Cubes (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Fanofkinopio) * Black Sesame Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Fanofkinopio's Birthday) * Party Hat Waffle Cone (Unlocked at Rank 7 with JK55556) * Chantilly Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Fanofkinopio's Birthday) Cinco de Mayo * Rose Petal Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Hibiscus and Mezcal Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Churros (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Isabelle) * Cocoa Chipotle Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Summer Luau * Dragonfruit Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Coconut Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Delimanjoo (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Lachesis) * Mango Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tess) * Mulberry Medley (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tess) * Blueberry and Strawberry Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * White Chocolate Stars (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Logan) * Powsicle Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) Icy Island's Fruit Festival * Tropical Fruits Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Nei) * Raisins (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Nei) * Mixed Berry Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Icy Island's Fruit Festival) * Assorted Melons (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Lily) * Fuji Apple Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Icy Island's Fruit Festival) Maple Mornings * Bacon Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Stile) * Maple Syrup Coated Pecans (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Stile) * Maple Syrup Swirl Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Waffle Stick (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Zein) * Honey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Halloween * Candy Corn Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Azura) * Spectral Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Azura) * Ghost's Goo Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Witchy Wand (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Aliah) * Liquorice Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Wester) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Wester) * Hazelnut Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Jerome) * Pumpkin Pie Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Peppermint and Chocolate Swirl Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Bianca) * Crushed Candy Canes (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Bianca) * Christmas Cookies Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Present (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Sylvina) * Santa Cookie Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) New Year * Rainbow Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Lizzy) * Rainbow Sugar Tape (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Lizzy) * Banana and Mango Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Erika) * Flavour X Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Rosewater and Lychee Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Fowlwing) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Fowlwing) * Cherry Cordial Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Candy Hearts (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Monica) * Bubblegum Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Holi * Rose Petal and Pomegranate Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Ophelia) * Holi Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Ophelia) * Thandai Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) * Colourful Gobstoppers (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Andrei) * Kanji Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) Minigames * Ice Cream Stack * Sugar Shot * Ai's Animals * Mex's Mess * Christina's Burger Slots * Hallway Hunt * Daily Recall Specials This game has 40 specials as well as 12 holiday-exclusive specials. Players can obtain specials by scoring a decent amount of points on a customer holding a golden envelope. Normal Specials # Apricot and Durian # Aromas of Fruit # Banana Split # Berry Delight # Big Bad Blue Moon # Blessed Bananas # Captain Chocolate # Cherry Chow Down # Choco Cookie # Chocolate and Strawberry # Chocolatey Goodness # Coco Tango # Coly's Special # Cookie Overload # Fairy's Garden # Fruit Fanatics # Fruity Mouth Festival # Ginger and Gumdrops # Gummy Yummy # Hot and Cold # Huge Heaven # Icy Island's Special # Jam and Cream # Kiwi Krunch # Lucky Lemons # Mango Madness # Mini Sundae # Neapolitan # Nuts and More Nuts # Panna Cotta # Pink Explosion # Purple Burple # Snacks for More # Strawberry Sugar # Sugar Cookies and Ice Cream # Tiramisu # Tropical Treat # Underground Secret # Velvety Luxury # White Chocolate Cookies Holiday Specials The first customer on the first day of the holiday will give a coloured envelope matching the respective holiday. These specials can be served only during the holiday the special is designated to. # Fanofkinopio's Favourite (Fanofkinopio's Birthday) # Cinco Cones (Cinco de Mayo) # Summer's Special (Summer Luau) # Patriotic Punch (Starlight Jubilee) # Fruit of Iðunn (Icy Island's Fruit Festival) # Morning of the Afternoon (Maple Mornings) # Spectral Scoops (Halloween) # Thankful Trifle (Thanksgiving) # Christmas Creams (Christmas) # Stepping into the New Year (New Year) # Lover's Delight (Valentine's Day) # Colourful Cookies (Holi) Stickers Trivia * It would have been named "Papa's Scooperia Deluxe" but the name was already taken. * This is the first game by Fanofkinopio to include Specials. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Sugar